mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheShadowAssassin
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Codyn329 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 18tanzc (Talk) 18:34, August 7, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome! Hi, and Welcome to the MLNWiki! I hope you have a good time here on the wiki. I am 18tanzc, and apparently I am a friend even though I just met you XD If you need help, just stop by my my talk page and drop me a message. Cheers, 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) The administrator is everyone's friend at the beginning, right? :P :) Nice to meet you! See you around! Apple123350 (talk) 12:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Apple didn't know you where on the wiki i am Yoyoer1000 Aka Isaias121 good luck in Rank 9 i heard your one more grey brick away! ~ Isaias121 Hey! I didn't know you were on here!! Nice to see ya! Actually, I just got my final grey brick! I'm a Rank 9!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello Apple123350, My name is LegoStefan24 LS24 for short. I know that I'm a little late, but welcome to the wiki! I wish you good luck both here on the wiki and on MLN. See you around the wiki! :D 18:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Nice to meet you, too! Apple123350 (talk) 19:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Your lucky apple !! still rank 8 20 more grey bricks you need more grey bricks in rank 9 :P ~Isaias121 yoyoer1000 LOL! Almost there though! :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) yep so you do know that you need more grey bricks :P -Isaias121 (talk) Yeah. I know. :P Apple123350 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Coupon As a welcome to the wili, I have decided to give you a coupon. It was supposed to be for 15 clicks, but i forgot to put it on your page :P So now, its 20 clicks :P Enjoy! 19:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! And guess what, I'm a Rank 9!!! :D Apple123350 (talk) 19:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I'm half way there...maybe a little more than half :P 19:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Thanks. :) BTW, I migt be going inactive for an indefinite amount of time. :( Apple123350 (talk) 19:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) apple sent you a neb good luck in rank 9 ... Thanks! Every neb counts! :D Apple123350 (talk) 00:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) hey apple :p how is rank 9 :p listen i am what you say rank 9 but still rank 8 i like rank 8 so i am not going to build the master pieace i don't know why but having any luck in rank 9 you do know you need more hit singles and transport bricks and grey bricks :p ~isaias121 (talk) Well. Rank 9 so far is slow. I'm just trying to get more grey bricks for my lightworm... :P I have 332 hit singles, 100 extra, and I have no transparent bricks but 1 grey brick... :P Apple123350 (talk) 18:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) apple i went to your page can i just suggust to put a element moudle up for tomeic feed ~~ isaias121 (talk) I know. But right now, I can't. :P Apple123350 (talk) 15:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) HI APPLE ITS ME JONNYLEGOBOY911 SEND ME SOME TOTEMICS PLEASE! why not :p oh hey johnyboy :p -isaias121 (talk Because I'm stocking up on bricks for my future store. :P Jonny, I ask very kindly for you not to hound me. I will once more. These animals, take a '''load' of clicks and items. And I am still trying to pay someone back, and I owe a bunch more people some clicks. Please, do not rush me, or I will have to put these animals at the bottom of my priorities. Apple123350 (talk) 13:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) okey dokey APPLE! im just confused as to why you blocked me? I was doing a B/C. Apple123350 (talk) 11:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) alright just tell me when and i'll unblock you then you are free to send over the animals but this offer is for a limited time only Unblock me now! :D Apple123350 (talk) 15:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks apple! all i need now are 2 lions, 1 rabbit and 1 snake i just wish somone would take 180 loose sparks of my hands for them! cancel that last im rank9 now i just need cruiser parts and this is jonnylegoboy911 by the way I could tell it was you. :P Apple123350 (talk) 14:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ya know i thought you would know it was me but something just told me to say that dont know why hey are you on bricklink??? Bricklink? What's that? Apple123350 (talk) 15:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) you dont know what bricklink is XD its where you can sell or buy pretty much any old lego set! its how i have the bat lord and how i got the trolls mountain fortress and battle wheel! its where you can buy pretty much any lego! gor to www.bricklink.com or search bricklink in google! and sign up if you want to! and while your at it try my website! http://legotrader.moonfruit.com/ its not too bad you can sign in and comment on stuff but it needs updating Hm. Thanks for showing me. :) Apple123350 (talk) 19:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hi apple, guess who it is. Apple that vague firstly did you sign up to bricklink or my website? its awesome! i speak for both! its just i dont sell as much but did you take a look at it and is the person who said guess who i am codyn by any chance? no, its joroda. Joroda?! You're on here? Sweet! :D Nice to see you! Thanks for the compliment on my guest list. :) Just so you know if you don't want to sign up with an E-mail andall that, then just sin your posts by putting this: - Joroda) at the end. :) If I can help you with something around here, just ask. ;) Apple123350 (talk) 11:21, August 21, 2012 (UTC) well i wanted it to be a mystery, i guess it worked. -joroda) LOL! I would have never guessed. :P Nice to see you again. Now we can do a lot more talking HERE where there's NO moderation! :D :P Apple123350 (talk) 18:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) check out my topic, MLN typos.-joroda) I JUST looked at it. As soon as you said that. That is really neat! I never noticed that. :O Apple123350 (talk) 19:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) not many people do, i tryed to say it on the MBs.-joroda) apple, you there? anyway, heres the link to my topic my topic. Btw, could you upload my avatar pic? i cant do it on my computer.-joroda) Just a reminder: Even though there is no moderation, be careful about what you say. You can still be blocked if it is proven to be neccessary. Enjoy the wiki! 20:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i know, thanks LS24.-joroda) No problem. 20:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh I know. I don't say anything bad anywhere! :P Well. Joroda, I don't know how I'd get your avatar onto MY computer. Just tell me what picture it is. :) Apple123350 (talk) 20:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) like how you did it with yours, and i wanted it for my page.-joroda) My page on here? Or the picture of my apple? Apple123350 (talk) 20:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC)